Dear Remus
by 2FatShetlands
Summary: My first FanFic! Sirius' letter to Remus pleading for help in the holidays eventually leads to Marauder based antics. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Remus.

This is an official plea for help of the most urgent kind. My parents are holding a family reunion. Which means there will be _people_. Mean, horrible people I happen to be related to, who don't fall for my gorgeousness and charm. They don't see Padfoot, seeker of the dangerous and exciting; they see Sirius Orion Black, the _Gryffindor_.

Save Me.

I was wondering whether you were doing anything fun in the holidays. Not because I am interested, because I want to know whether it is worth turning up at your place. Peter is in Spain, and Prongs is going to watch the Quidditch World Cup- _without me._ How inconsiderate is that? That makes you my official best friend. Which is why, if you don't return my owl with a good reason, I will be flying to your house on Wednesday. If I am forced to my great grandmother / third cousin / aunt-in-law (Yes, those titles all belong to one person, my bloodlines are seriously (don't) messed up), I might have to Avada Kedavra myself.

Again, Save Me.

Your brilliant, amazing, not in any way egocentric friend,

Padfoot.

P.S. I will bring my own sleeping bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius turned up last night. I did warn my parents, but they didn't really look so pleased to see him. I've donated half of my bedroom because I don't think they wanted him to sleep on the sofa, but my dad keeps on giving him weird looks. It's kind of unnerving. Anyway, today we went into the muggle village for a laugh. Sirius had the idea that we could go around saying that we were from the electricity board and at midnight the electricity is going to be turned off. Sirius was a bit doubtful about if the prank would work, because he doesn't know a lot about electricity, but I told him that a lot of muggles don't either, so if he gets in trouble he should just make up a load of technical sounding words.

It was… interesting.

We saw an old guy and went up to him.

"Hello sir, we are from the electricity board, and I have come to inform you that we are having minor problems that could affect you." Sirius started off. He is good at going up and talking to complete strangers. Sometimes it gets him in trouble.

"You see, um, one of the magnets has disrupted the flow of the heaters at the plant, and at midnight, we are going to have to cut off the electricity to this area. It could be out for up to three weeks."

He looked at us. He had lots of ear hair.

"…Right. OK, then, why couldn't you just phone me?" We weren't quite expecting that.

"Umm…"

"Err…"

"Because the communications area has been affected. By flooding. And… fire damage."

"Yeah. And we feel it is more _personal_ to speak face to face, than to use a phellytone."

"Telephone."

"Are you two for real?"

"Of course we are!"

"Certainly!"

"Because both of you look like you are about sixteen."

We _are_ both sixteen.

"Umm… just call if you experience any problems. Like… exploding… irons. Here. Have our number." Sirius wrote a number on a scrap of parchment and gave it to the old man.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Go. Run. I don't like this game anymore."

We legged it to the public loos and hid in the men's.

"Who's number did you give him?"

"First one I could remember. I only know one muggle phone number."

"Who's?"

"Guy called Steve. Met him last time I was down yours."

"How did you get his number?"

"He was pretty drunk at the time."

Something tells me this holiday will have quite a few Steves in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Remus,

How are things? Horrible? Good.

Have your parents forgiven me for, well, everything yet? I'm probably not going to be allowed back around your place for a while am I? I think that writing "Padfoot and Moony are far superior to you muggles" on the wall of that bus stop was going a bit too far.

My family is being ghastly as ever, 'nuff said.

I might go to Prongs', his family seen sane and don't seem to mind if we annoy the muggles because, err, there aren't any for miles around. Maybe I can camp in his garden until he comes back from holiday? And then camp in his house?

Au Revoir or whatever they say in the lovely land of Prongs,

Padfoot


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sirius,

A maintenance muggle came along today to try to fix the bus stop. It was very amusing, just to watch him try to wash off the writing- he was there for hours and eventually gave up. Did you use a permanent self-inking quill? I never knew you could write on plastic and metal and stuff with quills, but I guess it turns out you can.

I feel terrible because of "my furry little problem", thanks for asking. Even though you know what the answer will be, but a little acknowledgement would be nice?

My parents have not forgiven you enough to come back, but they said it may be ok to go round to your place (I tried not to laugh sarcastically too much. You know mother does not know what you're parents are like). It might make you're family behave a bit better if you have a guest. I may say I am from a foreign school- I know of a great charm that can make you have a different accent. Yes, I read it in a book.

Find attached some delicious cake. It has vegetables and other goodness in it. Mother says that if you respected Kreacher more, you may actually get a decent dessert (again, I tried not to laugh too much).

Maybe I'll see you at some point in the future,

Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Remmikins (that is your new name)

Brilliant plan. It may infuriate my parents to have an unexpected friend around, but maybe that's a good thing. One teeny-tiny flaw I can see is that WE ARE UNDERAGE AND CAN NOT PERFORM MAGIC OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS, remember? Don't even ask why I can do permanent sticking charms on my posters without getting into trouble, because I honestly do not know. Oh, wait, yes I do- it might involve _Imperius_ with a side of _Cruciatus. _

James is back next week. Hurrah! I didn't give up on the camping thing, I… _changed my mind_ after about an hour. I hate camping. And tents. And those horrible little stoves that produce no heat. I don't know why you like it so much. I know why, it's because you live in the countryside, with a muggle. It's a countryside muggle thing.

Thank you for the cake, it provided a variety of much needed nutrients. I have been reading muggle biology books in my boredom and I leave them out on tables and stuff- my family _hates_ muggle stuff.

Ciao for now,

Padfoot


	6. Chapter 6

Remus Lupin was sitting in a tree. Not a particularly special tree, in most people's opinion- but as the slim, mousey-haired boy noted that it's aged branches were coated with several kinds of moss and lichen which, through to years, had been worn down and grown back; it's bark had the initials of many muggles carved into it; that it's leaves were all different shades of green and yellow. He smiled and opened his worn out old book. The tree shook slightly as another boy, this time tall, dark and impossibly handsome, attempted to scale it. Remus looked down to see Sirius Black's deep brown eyes peering up at him.

"I'm back."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because James sent me an owl yesterday, saying that you were coming to visit."

Sirius' face turned suspicious.

"Did he… well, I've came to visit."

"My parents will kill you. You aren't allowed to stay here, remember?"

"But I'm not staying here!" Sirius' face broke into a wide grin, "I'm staying at Steve's place."

_Oh no. _Remus thought, _oooooooh no._

"Steve says I can stay as long as I want. He's very understanding, for a muggle. He even gave me this signed picture, look…"

And that is when Remus fell out of the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry for abandoning this for a while. I am back! Yay!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

You know that panicking feeling when you have no idea where you are or what you are doing there? That's what Remus was feeling.

The living room of Steve's house was mainly yellow. Yellow walls, yellow curtains, yellow lampshade with a dim bulb spilling out a clumsy yellow light. Remus had just fallen off of the yellow sofa where, he supposed, he was meant to be sleeping.

_Don't panic, _he told himself, _I've told my parents where I am. Full moon is two weeks away. Sirius is- _his trail of thought broke off. Where _was _Sirius? Or Steve, for that matter? He picked himself up off of the yellow carpet with a certain sense of dignity, even with no one around, and crept off towards a door.

The door led out to a corridor. Always a good start. One of the doors to the right had an eerie green glow leaking around the frame; he approached the door… he grasped the brass handle… something massive was moving inside… _what kind of mad man would keep a massive, scary creature in a bedroom?_

Remus woke up with a start and the first thing he saw was Sirius' face. Close. Uncomfortably close…


End file.
